Reckless
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: "You're driving awfully fast, Dr. Shepherd. The least you could do is wear a seatbelt." Derek's reckless driving ends in tragedy. *Complete*


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, or the characters thereof. This is just for fun.**_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this little fic!**_

* * *

It happened just minutes from Seattle Grace Hospital. Derek Shepherd, the hospital's chief of surgery, still recovering from a serious gunshot wound, had been struggling since the fatal shooting spree that had taken place barely a month earlier, taking risks that he never would have before.

Meredith Grey, Derek's wife had been on duty in the hospital at the time, but she would not receive the news until hours later as she was in surgery most of the day.

It was exactly what Meredith feared.

* * *

Derek had been coming in for an early surgery, but he never made it. He was going around a wide bend in the road, it had been raining through the night, and the roads were still quite slick. Derek felt his tyres lose traction on the wet road, and the car skid; he tried to compensate for it, but the car went into a dangerous spin.

There was nothing he could do as he was thrown around the car; he was not wearing his seatbelt. Derek saw the other car just seconds before his collided with it, he saw the terror in the other driver's eyes, but he was helpless to stop it.

His car finally slammed into a power pole, ending its journey, and two peoples' lives.

* * *

Debbie Hauser had only been a mum for a few weeks, having given birth to her son Oliver only five weeks before. Oliver had been difficult to settle ever since she had brought him home, the only thing she had found that had worked to get him to sleep was driving.

They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Death was not instant though, and soon the three people, including Derek were brought into Seattle Grace's emergency department.

* * *

It had been quiet in the pit, a couple of fender benders, an elderly woman with chest pains; for a moment when Mark Sloan and Owen Hunt heard the information come in about the accident, they were relieved, something interesting at last. Needless to say that feeling did not last long.

Debbie and her son were brought in first, she had been wearing her seatbelt, and their car had not been too badly damaged, Oliver had been in his capsule, but the car had caught fire, and both were in critical condition, burns and smoke inhalation.

* * *

Derek had needed to be cut out of his wrecked car, it took close to an hour before he too was brought in. Mark and Owen met the ambulance in the bay, time of death had already been called on the infant, it's mother had been taken upstairs.

Mark had known about Derek's reckless driving, he'd even picked him up from the lock-up a couple of times, but still...

There were only minimal obvious injuries, mostly cuts and bruises, but as they would discover in a scan, he had sustained massive head injuries and spinal trauma.

Mark and Owen did what they could, everything they could, but Derek's injuries were unsurvivable.

It was an almost ironic end for Derek's life, a renowned neurosurgeon succumbing to injuries he had treated in others for years.

* * *

Meredith was in a panic when she reached the trauma room, unbeknown to her, Owen had called time of death just minutes earlier. One of the nurses saw her approaching, and quickly suggested to Mark that he stop her from coming straight in.

* * *

When Mark came through that door, Meredith grabbed onto him, "Please, is Derek okay?"

Mark's solemn expression spoke volumes, he steadied her as he told her, "I'm sorry Meredith."

Meredith's legs buckled, she fell to the floor, and broke down. Mark eased her to the ground, he sat down next to her, and they just sat there for what felt like hours as she cried, before Meredith asked, "Can I see him?"

* * *

Meredith walked solemnly into the trauma room, she felt as though she was dead too, nothing would be okay ever again.

Mark remained at her side, silent, everyone else stayed back, uncomfortable invading the pair's space.

Meredith sobbed for what felt like hours, as she knelt beside her dead husband's gurney, clasping his cold hand.

* * *

When Meredith finally came up for air, a thought struck her, "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Yes," Mark said solemnly, "A woman and her five week old son. The woman's going to be okay, she's being treated for minor burns and smoke inhalation, but her five week old son died a few hours ago."

This time Meredith didn't cry, she flew into a rage, she screamed at Derek's dead body, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID DEREK SHEPHERD! YOU KILLED A CHILD! A BABY IS DEAD, BECAUSE OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU DIDN'T JUST HURT YOURSELF, YOU KILLED A BABY, A FIVE WEEK OLD BABY!"

Mark stood silently in the background as Meredith broke down, allowing her to grieve.

* * *

No one would remember who suggested that Meredith visit the baby's mother, offer her condolences, it could have even been Meredith herself.

Meredith was still shaking, tears still streaked her face as she walked into Deborah Hauser's hospital room. Christina stood beside her, holding her hand, guiding her.

Debbie had no idea who the pair were when they entered her room, both were still wearing their scrubs, but it was clear that they were not there in a professional capacity.

Meredith tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Christina stepped in, "Mrs Hauser, hello I'm Dr Yang, this is Dr Grey. Is it okay if we sit?"

"It's fine," Debbie said, sobbing softly, "Why're you here?"

"Ms Hauser, we would just like to say how sorry we are for your loss."

"Thank... Did you take care of Ollie? Please, was he scared?"

"I'm sorry we didn't. Um, Dr Grey, it was her..., um" Christina looking over to Meredith who sat beside her, imploring her to speak.

Meredith hesitated, but only for a moment, "It was my husband who... who hit your car. Um, his name was Derek Shepherd, he worked here. I'm so sorry, so so sorry."

"Your husband?" Debbie stuttered in shock.

"Yeah."

"My baby's dead."

"I know. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Did he die too? Your husband?"

Meredith nodded, tears welling again in her eyes.

Christina spoke up, "Is there anyone that I can call for you?"

Debbie shook her head, "My husband's in the marines, deployed in Iraq. I called his unit, he's out on patrol."

* * *

Derek's funeral was held two days later, it was the last time anyone saw or heard from Meredith, her body was found, wrists slashed, in a motel six days later.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to drop me a review.**_


End file.
